The Fallen Angels
by mattsmithfangirl
Summary: Carter Winchester and her best friends have survived The Hunger Games. Five years later, they're back in. Meanwhile, the government is crumbling and the Districts are pondering upon rebellion. What are Carter, Matt, Taylor and Tobias going to do, along with their new friends who are also victors. Join the rebellion to find out... The sequel to The Killer Angels.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Hope I didn't leave you on that cliffhanger for too long eheheheheh. **

**I'm just that evil. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys really enjoyed The Killer Angels, I enjoyed writing it, and now The Fallen Angels as well. **

**I'll let you read. **

**Don't forget to follow/favorite so you get a notification of when I update, and don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing. **

**ALSO GO READ THE KILLER ANGELS IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO YET!**

**I hope you all had/have a great day and I'll see you all soon. **

**Enjoy Chapter 1 of The Fallen Angels! **

Carter's POV:

Arena dreams were nothing but recaps of the Games in my head. Nothing changed at all, it was just me reliving the Games. Every night I would see them die. I would see Tobias slam against the tree, sliding down slowly, laying face first down on the ground, blood seeping out of the back of his head, and trickling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. I saw thin pieces of what was leftover of the Cornucopia fly into Taylor's chest as she hit the ground hard.

Then the most traumatizing part for me. Matt's death. Seeing the wound the explosion left him was horrifying. The blood seeping out of him as he got colder and colder.

"See ya round, Carter Rose." He had said.

"Until next time, Matthew." I replied, sobbing.

As I was thinking about all this, it had only been like five seconds since I had woken up, and I was still screaming. This was second night out of the Arena.

Jensen came running in as I stopped screaming.

"Another one, kiddo?" Jensen asks, sitting down next to me, pulling me into a hug. We were back in the training center (we were leaving in the morning) because of my medical conditions to give us a place to stay for a while. The apartment seemed empty because of the lack of three people.

I nodded my head, trying to calm myself down.

"I think it's time for you to take your meds. Try doing what your therapist said." Jensen grabs my various meds for my stab wound (which was healing nicely) and my pills for the infection, and the injection for my leg, which I could very stiffly move, thanks to these handy dandy injections that I had to take every 24 hours.

Jensen got a therapist for me because I guess I'm in emotional trauma.

Emotional trauma my ass, I'm fine.

I'm not, really. But I don't need a goddamn therapist. The therapist, Doctor Spencer, suggested some ways to help. Talking about them, writing letters to them, listening to my favorite songs, recalling memories, drawing pictures, pretty much anything to get my pain out.

Jensen and I tried various methods but nothing really seemed to help.

Jensen handed me two smaller blue pills, a larger orange pill, two red pills which I recognized as my painkillers, and he held the injection full of purple medicine in his right hand. He handed me a glass of water, and I placed the pills in my mouth and swallowed them with a big swig of water. I sighed as I put the water glass on the nightstand beside me.

"Ready for this one kid?" Jensen asks with a sympathetic smile. I don't say anything.

As Jensen stabs the needle into my leg and injects the purple liquid into my veins, I hiss through my teeth. I can't help it.

"Alright then, I'm done." Jensen throws out the vaccination, and tosses me my book. I smile as I catch it and Jensen sits down next to me.

"I know how you feel." Jensen tries to sympathize with me.

"No you don't." I snap. "You didn't lose your best friends and you lover."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jensen sighs. "You're just so bummed, Car, and it kills us to see ya like this."

"It kills me too."

"I know."

I just don't know what to feel. It just seems like my emotions are having trouble working. I remember Matt's smile and I smile as well.

"What're you smiling about?" Jensen teases, nudging me with his elbow.

"Matt." I tell him out plainly.

"How did I guess?" Jensen chuckles trying to lighten the mood.

"I miss him. I miss that chin that could poke your eye out if you got too close to it, and that jaw line, and the way he smiled, and his fair eyebrows, and the way his forehead crinkled when he smiled and when he talked, his voice would crack, and his brown floppy hair, and his hazel eyes, and his huge ears, and the way he'd hold me…" I shake my head, remembering too much.

"No, go ahead, let it out." Jensen wants me to continue.

"He mad horrible jokes and thought they would be funny, and he was smart, so smart, and he gave his life to save me, when I could have gone on myself. I could have made it, but he just grabbed me and ran."

"Car, you couldn't have done it, you would have died too. I lost three, I didn't need to lose four." Jensen mutters into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

I blink and a single tear falls out of my eye and drips onto the sheets.

"It's all going to be okay." Jensen nods.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jensen replies.

"You better keep it." I mutter.

"When have I ever let you down?"

I glare at him.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But I swear, this time, it's going to be okay."

"They always say that."

"I'm not they. I promise you that everything is going to be okay, and if it's not then… I owe you."

I huff.

"Alright, you weirdo." I snicker.

Jensen shakes his head with a grin.

"How's that back of yours?"

"It's alright. Healing nicely. Some pretty goddamn good medicine the capitol's got there." I sigh bringing a hand to the bandaging on my back.

From my room, both Jensen and I hear the phone ring in the kitchen.

"GOT IT!" Jared yells, sounding like he just woke up. It was 3:27 in the morning, after all.

The phone stops ringing. And I can hear Jared muster a hello. Jensen chuckles lightly

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" I ask Jensen.

"I have no clue, kiddo. Must be a wrong number or something." Jensen shrugs.

"Yeah." I agree, stretching out my arms.

"REALLY?" Jared screams from the kitchen. "Oh my god." Jared sounds like he's sobbing. "Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow, we'll be there tomorrow. Thank you so much. Bye." We hear the phone slammed back down on the receiver, and footsteps. Jared busts into the room and flips on the lights.

"Carter Winchester, I am going to make you the happiest girl in the world."

"What now?" I ask.

"They picked up Taylor, Tobias, and Matt's bodies after they picked you up, and they found a slight pulse in Taylor and Matt, and they managed to save Tobias, and they're alive and in the Capitol!" Jared screams.

"WHAT?" Jensen and I yell.

"Carter, they're alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys? How's it hanging?**

**Remind me to never say that ever again. So soccer is over next week, and so I'll be able to write more often. Except for Monday nights. I have Jazz Band then. **

**I hope you're all good. Don't forget to read The Killer Angels if you haven't already and follow/favorite The Fallen Angels so you get a notification when I update. Don't forget to review as well. I hope you all had/have a great day and I'll see you all soon.**

Matt's POV:

Dying didn't hurt that much, to my surprise.

The explosion, yeah, that one hurt. There was a six- inch chunk of flesh missing from my torso. There was blood everywhere, and Carter was kneeling over me. I was scared, but I didn't want to admit it. Soon enough, my time came, and my eyes shut, and it was all black. Then I was standing over my own dead body. I had heard of these things, called out of body experiences. I had a slight feeling that there was a chance for me. I brought my left hand to my neck, taking my own pulse. It was barely there, but it was existent.

An aircraft was already coming down for Carter, while I screamed for her to stay, not to give up. Jensen pulled her in and she screamed. She screamed louder than I've ever heard her scream before. I crouch down on the ground and press my finger in a pool of her own blood and shake my head.

If there could be cool kids in Erudite, Carter would be that cool kid. All the factions were mixed together for school, so we went to school with many other kids. It seemed like everyone knew Carter, and thought she was pretty chill. On the other hand, I got picked on a lot. Everyone always wondered why Carter was best friends with a kid like me, sometimes shy, sometimes so outgoing. I got picked on a lot, I was tall, lanky and awkward and very smart. Carter and I were always competing in our schoolwork and grades. The 10th grade was the peak of my bullying. I was constantly picked on, and sometimes beat up too. One day, a very mean Candor boy who went by the name of Charles Banner was bullying me to the extreme. Carter and I were walking down the hallway at school, talking like usual, when he came up to us and started bullying me, completely ignoring Carter.

He yelled and teased and harassed me while Carter pulled me along.

"Come on Matt, just ignore him." She muttered.

He called me something that I wouldn't repeat for my life.

"Alright, fa-" He never got to finish his sentence. Carter spun around and punched him hard right underneath Charles' jaw. He fell to the ground.

"You better lay off of him, and everyone else better lay off him too, or you'll have me to deal with." She grumbled as we proceeded to our next class.

I was never bullied again.

Carter got in a lot of trouble for that, but Charles got in more trouble. I was treated with respect from that day on. Carter and I leaned on each other a lot. If I needed her, she'd be there for me. If she needed me, I'd be there every time.

I needed Carter right about now. All I did was blink and I was laying on a medical stretcher.

"He's up! He's up!" Someone cried out.

"Carter?" I muttered confusedly.

"No, bud, she's not here." A nurse says, standing over me.

"She's dead?" I feel a sharp pain in my torso.

"No, but we thought you and your friends were." The nurse calms me down as a mask was put over my face. I breathed in whatever they were pumping through the tubes. I started to feel dizzy, then I lost consciousness again.

There was one thing that I remember clearly, and it was only last year when it happened. Carter and I called it our music excursion period. We got into music that was popular decades before our time. The songs that we listened to were called "The Classics" by our society. Some artists included Ed Sheeran, Panic! At the Disco, Coldplay, The Beatles, a boyband called One Direction and many more artists.

We especially liked Ed Sheeran and Coldplay, and a few select songs from One Direction. We really just liked everyone. We spent the whole of last summer discovering new music, singing along and loving every moment of it. Some of the best songs we found were Hey Jude by The Beatles, Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran, Paradise by Coldplay, Little Things by One Direction, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen and many other songs. Some of the songs came a hundred years before us, but we didn't care.

I can clearly remember Carter softly singing Hey Jude under her breath while she was building a model of one of her new designs with building blocks.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad…" she sang softly as she interlocked two bricks together.

"Take a sad song, and make it better." I finished the lyrics.

"Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better." We laughed and belted out the lyrics.

That was one of the best days of my life, and also the worst.

We did something that night, that just friends shouldn't do. Our parents were out of town and, it kind of just happened.

Yeah. I still feel kind of bad about it, because it could have torn our friendship apart (I'm surprised it didn't) and then everything would go down from there. Carter never even thought about it or talked about it again, but now that we're in a serious relationship, maybe she would ponder upon it once in a while.

I'm getting off topic.

Carter and I were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. I can't really explain our relationship, but it's a good one. I'd do anything for her, and I know she'd do anything for me.

Then I'm outside my own body again, and this time, I'm in a hospital bed in a medium sized white room with a big TV in it, a green couch, a couple chairs, a table, some speakers on the ceiling, and a nightstand with bottles and bottles of meds on it. I was hooked up to several tubes, but I could only identify one as an IV. The door to the room opens and a doctor and a slightly limping Carter come in the room.

"He needs to hear familiar things. It will help wake him up." The doctor says. He was tall, about 6'1 and had dark skin and green eyes. He didn't look like a doctor; he looked more like a P.E. teacher.

"It's been five days, you said five days." Carter snaps.

"I'm sorry Carter, but he's not going to wake up for a while. If you stay here, and stay calm, and have the music playing, it will help a lot. You got me?" The doctor smiled kindly.

"Whatever you say, Doctor Schmidt." Carter replies as the man leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry it's been a while. Anyway, I have my last soccer game tomorrow, so then I'll be able to update more. I hope you're all well, and I'm too tired to type all the stuff I usually do so yeah. Read on. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ED SHEERAN, RUNAWAY, THE BEATLES OR HEY JUDE. **

Carter's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. At five, Jensen came back into my room and told me to get ready, we were leaving at six. With that, I got out of bed stiffly, and suffered a little bit of pain because of my leg.

I still didn't think it was healing properly, if it was healing at all.

I found a pair of dark jeans and made a really great effort at putting them on the right way, which after ten minutes, I managed to. I put on a black crew neck t-shirt and over it, a checkered blue and white button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves to my elbows, and ran my hands through my hair as I took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply.

What was I going to say to them?

Hey guys, sorry that I completely abandoned you guys in a fight to the death after you were allegedly dead, but then you actually weren't. Want to get some pizza or something?

I have got to be the worst person ever.

I put on socks and black converse. I stepped into the bathroom and filled the sink up with warm water. I splashed some on my face and leaned up against the counter, in the middle of a deep thought.

I was panicking about what I was going to say to them when I saw them.

I brushed my teeth and started to cry. I never knew I could get so emotional about dental hygiene. No, I wasn't crying over that, I was crying because I was scared, I was nervous, I was terrified of them all being pissed at me.

Soon enough, Jensen came and got me for breakfast, and we ate in silence.

"How's your leg, Car?" Jared asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not good." I reply, downing the last of my orange juice. "It's stiff and still hurts like hell."

"Maybe we should get it checked out…"

"No, I'm okay."

"You sure?" Jensen raises an eyebrow.

I nod. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we can go." Jared says awkwardly, standing up. I stand up stiffly, and wait as they grab their bags. I sling mine over my shoulder and we all walk out the door together. We headed to the train station and got on a train to the hospital. There was plenty of cameras and press yelling my name. Flashes of camera lights blinded me, and when we got on the train, I just flopped down on the couch, clutching my book to my chest.

"When you win a fight to the death, you become pretty popular, eh, Car?" Jared laughs. I laugh with him.

"Yeah, Jared, I guess you do." I smile. I sit up, and tuck my book back into my pocket where it belongs.

It was only a twenty minute ride to the hospital, and when we arrived we were rushed right in. A woman pushed me along, and put a yellow wristband around my wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" I stutter in utter surprise.

"You're getting looked at later, it's an emergency protocol, I'm afraid." The woman says. I was not informed of this.

The wrist band reads something that goes like this:

**NAME: **WINCHESTER, CARTER

**AGE: **18

**BLOOD TYPE: **O

**CONTITION:** STAB WOUND, SERIOUS LEG INJURY

**STABLE**

**PROTOCOL:** EMERGENCY

"Can I see them first?" I ecstatically ask.

"Yes, dear, of course. We're going to bring you to Doctor Schmidt, then he'll take you to see your friends." The woman leads me, Jensen and Jared down a corridor to a small room where a tall, green eyed, blonde man waited for us.

I now noticed that this place smelled horribly like anti-septic.

"Ah, you must be Carter. I'm Doctor Schmidt." Doctor Schmidt holds out his hand for me to shake, and I take it.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"And you have to be Jensen and Jared."

They shake hands with him, and we proceed.

"Taylor and Tobias are stable, and are conscious. They're having a good recovery. Tobias has five fractured ribs, a bad concussion, and a cracked vertebrae. Taylor is doing well, she is just having chest pains, and some trouble breathing." Doctor Schmidt reads off his clipboard.

"What about Matt?" I ask anxiously.

"Matt had skin graft surgery and lost a lot of blood. He's not stable, and hasn't been conscious since we picked him up in the Arena. I'm sorry Carter, but it's not looking good for him. We'll take you in to Taylor and Tobias first since they're sharing a room." Doctor Schmidt tells me.

My heart breaks in two. Matt couldn't die, he was just saved.

Doctor Schmidt lead us down various hallways and up a few flights of stairs. We finally got to Taylor and Tobias' room. He knocked on the door, and stepped in. Doctor Schmidt went in first, then Jared, then Jensen, then me bringing up the back. When we went in, I kind of hid behind Jensen.

"I think this is what you've been waiting for." Doctor Schmidt tells them, then steps out of the room. It was very silent for couple of seconds, till Jensen nudged me forwards. I looked at Taylor and Tobias, then at the ground. Tobias' face was all bruised, and cut, but Taylor didn't look as bad, but they both looked like they just climbed out of hell.

I suddenly got very shy.

"Hi Carter." Tobias smiles.

I don't say anything. Jensen rubs my back.

"Come on, Car, say hi."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Taylor speaks from her hospital bed.

"I'm sorry." I say a bit louder.

"Don't be, Carter. It wasn't your fault." Tobias chuckles.

I nod. It was my fault.

"The Games really changed you, huh."

"It's been really rough." Jared sympathizes.

"Really rough." Jensen emphasizes.

"Come here." Tobias demands me.

I slowly take a few steps forward to his bedside. He pulls me into a big hug.

"It's all okay now." He mutters in my ear. I just nod, and hug him back.

"Hey, kiddo, why don't we go see Matt now." Jensen says softly.

"Okay." I say quietly.

"We'll see you guys later." Jared says as we leave. I give a small wave, and shut the door.

"God damn." I say under my breath.

"What happened back there?"

"I froze. I don't know, it happens. I just get really shy." I explain.

"I get you, kid. I get ya." Jared claps a hand on my left shoulder, as we finally arrive at Matt's room.

"This isn't goodbye, Carter. It's not goodbye." Jensen says as Doctor Schmidt opens the door.

"I'll give you guys some alone time with him. I'd use this time wisely, it's not looking good."

"Shut up." I tell him.

"Carter-" Jensen starts.

"No. He is going to live, and I'll make sure of that. He's not dying on me now, not now." I grumble.

"I know it's hard Carter. He's in a coma, for say, and familiar sounds will wake him up, so we searched records and we found some of his favorite songs, and you talking to him would help a lot." Doctor Schmidt explains. "I'll leave you three to be with him."

Doctor Schmidt leaves, and we step into the room. Matt lays on a bed with tubes hooked up to his arms.

Matt usually slept on his right side with his left leg scrunched up by his thigh, almost forming a p with his legs. It was so odd to see him laying with his hands at his sides, and his legs out straight. He looked peaceful and relaxed. He had faint scratches on his face, but otherwise he looked just fine.

"We'll leave you alone with him." Jensen brings me into a hug, then he and Jared go to stand in the hallway. I saw on a table that there was a radio resting on it, and I went over to turn it on, and when it was activated, Runaway by Ed Sheeran started to play. I smiled and pulled up a chair next to his bed, and sat down.

"You know, you're going to be the death of me, I swear, Matthew." I sigh. I start running my fingers through his hair gently.

"Now promise me that you won't be leaving any time soon. We've got a long future ahead of us, you know."

_How long you leaving? Well Dad, just don't expect me back this evening. _The radio blurts out.

"I can't think of anything to say." I chuckle, brushing my hand over his head. "I love you so damn much, and you're my other half, you're my missing piece, and a lot of people would be pissed if you died. I would lead that group, bud. It's just that you mean the world to me, and I'd be lost without you."

I can't think of anything else to say, but then Hey Jude comes on.

This was one of our favorite songs.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad" I sing softly to him "take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys sorry it's been a while. I've been busy. And I haven't had any good ideas. Sorry if you're getting bored. Anyway, happy reading. Go check out The Killer Angels if you haven't already, and follow/favorite/review this story, if you don't mind. I hope you all had/have a great day and I'll see you all soon. **

**BTW how about the major plot twist in Doctor Who the other night? My theories were right. **

Matt's P.O.V

The most painful thing about not being awake was that I couldn't comfort her when she sat by my bedside. Every day she'd come and talk to me and have a one sided conversation with me as if I was awake. She was strong though, she didn't cry. I would sit on the edge of the bed and dangle my feet off the side, not looking at my own sleeping body, and just listen to her talk.

"It's only three more weeks until your birthday, make it till then." She would beg. "Please."

I would sit, and try to stay, and I believed I could do it. I would make it to my 19th birthday and I would wake up. I had already tried countless times.

It's like when you're in a dream and you see things happening, but you can't do anything about it. Do you know what I mean? Probably not, but oh well.

Carter would go see Taylor and Tobias in the morning for a few hours, and then me for the rest of the day. They would have to drag her out when visiting hours were over. I noticed that every couple of days, her leg would get worse and worse.

What really bothered me was that we couldn't see our families. They were forbidden from the Capitol and couldn't come to see us. I know that Carter had talked to her father once or twice, and she had talked to my dad once.

My father, Rory, was a great man. When I was little, every night he would help me with my school work. He'd take me where I needed to go, he'd play with me, I could spill all my problems to him. It was hard after Mom got sick and died. But, we held each other together and got through it. I appreciated my father for that one, and there's nothing I wouldn't do right about now to talk to him.

"You just gotta keep on keepin' on, kiddo." He always used to say to me when I was having problems, and it almost always helped. I smile, remembering old memories.

Two weeks later, Carter finally brought in Taylor and Tobias.

"Well here he is. Not very exciting, but he's here." Carter sighs, plopping down into the char she usually sat in. Tobias walked stiffly, and Taylor walked casually. I was a very observant person.

"They say to talk to him." Carter sighs. She was getting sick of all of this. It was quite easy to tell.

"Do I tell jokes or something?" Tobias asks.

"No, you idiot." Taylor snaps.

After an hour of horribly bad jokes, Taylor and Tobias leave, just leaving me with Carter.

"Y'know" Carter traces her thumb over the faint freckles on my cheeks. "I'm starting to be proud of them being my friends." She chuckles.

I smile as I glance at her talking to my unresponsive body.

Jensen comes in the room with a phone in his hand.

"It's your father." He smiles. Carter takes the phone from his hand and presses it up to her ear as Jensen leaves the room.

"Dad?" Carter says nervously into the phone.

"Yeah I'm good. They say it doesn't look good." Carter starts to break down.

Don't cry for me, Carter. Please don't cry.

"We're not pulling the plug. Yeah, I know it doesn't look good Dad, but I am not pulling the plug. I don't give two shits about what Rory says!" Carter spaces out her phrases as her father talks to her through the phone.

"Just-just give him to his birthday." She sighs, rubbing her eyes. "Let the kid turn 19."

My own father wanted me to die. He had no hope in me. He had no faith at all.

"Okay. Love you too. Bye." Carter hangs up the phone and sits by my bed.

"They want to pull the plug if it gets worse. They'll take you off life support and let you die peacefully. I'm not going to let them. I promise you that I won't let them." Carter smiles, kissing my still cheek.

"See ya later, bud."

She leaves the room and leaves me alone to my own thoughts.

When we took our Aptitude tests, I tricked the dog into leaving me alone. I lied to the man on the train. My aptitude was Erudite, and that's it. When Carter told me she killed the dog, and sacrificed herself, she was Dauntless, my heart broke because I thought she was going to leave me.

"So you're going to go?" I croaked.

"No, Matt, I'm not going to go. I belong here." She sighed.

"No, your test said Dauntless, you belong there."

"Damn the test. My family and friends are here, I belong here."

The day of our Choosing Ceremony, I went up, sliced my hand with the knife and dropped my blood into the Erudite water. The crowd cheered and clapped. When it was Carter's turn, she cut the knife deeply all the way across her hand, and held her hand over the sizzling Dauntless coals. As soon as the first blood was about to drop, she hovered her hand over the Erudite water. I watched her parent's face relax as Jeanine yelled "Carter Winchester, Erudite!"

I smiled, knowing that she would stay.

Months later, I asked Carter why she cut the knife so deep into her flesh.

"To always remind myself where I stand, and the mistake I made staying here." She spat, tracing her thumb over the grey scar.

For a few days, I was upset with what she said. She wanted to leave everything she knew behind, and leave, go to a place where she actually belonged.

Maybe if she chose Dauntless, none of this would have happened.

Carter always covered her choice up with "Ah, well, little brothers to take care of, y'know?" She would always chuckle a little, and run her hand through her hair.

I think I was the only one who actually knew the truth about Carter Winchester.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys sorry it's been a while. I've been busy practicing for basketball. I won't be posting as frequent because of the fact that I have basketball practice every night starting Monday until 5 pm. Don't forget to read The Killer Angels if you haven't already and follow/favorite/review on everything. I hope you all had/have a great day and I'll see you all soon. **

**BTW don't be afraid to PM me if you have any remarks or comments on anything!**

Carter's P.O.V

The morning after I had gotten a phone call from my dad telling me that Rory was considering pulling the plug on Matt, instead of going to Taylor and Tobias' room like I usually did, Jensen and Jared told me that I had a prosthetics appointment scheduled.

I knew that my leg was bad, but not this bad. I started to panic.

"What? They're amputating, no no no no no, you can't let them do that, can you?" I speak rapidly.

"They are considering it, but this is just to see if a special kind of prosthetic will work on you." Jared reassures me, rubbing my back smoothly.

"But you won't let them amputate, _right?_" I sure as hell didn't want to lose my leg.

"We can't make promises kiddo." Jensen sighs. "Come on now, or else we'll be late."

Jensen and Jared took me down to a room to meet with a new doctor called Doctor Thomas. They promised me that he was a nice guy, and told me that I should try to be nice too. I told them that I would try to be nice.

When we entered the room, all I saw were models of braces for legs and arms. I decided that having one of these would make me look like a robot and that would be so freaking cool.

"Ah, hello, you must be Carter. I'm Doctor Thomas, nice to meet you." A man turned around. He was young, probably right out of med school. He had ruffled chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing glasses that framed his face perfectly. He had a goofy smile plastered across his face. He was tall, lean and muscular, at about 6'1. He reminded me of a mix between Matt and Tobias.

"Hi." I smile shaking his hand.

"Congratulations on winning the Games. It was very heroic of you." He smiles.

"Thank you, Doctor Thomas."

"Please, just call me Tommy." He smiles.

"I'm 27, its odd for you to be calling me Doctor Thomas, am I right?" He laughs.

"Yeah, just a bit awkward." I chuckle. I liked this guy already.

"Alright, just hop up on the exam table, and if you don't mind I'm just going to do a few tests."

Jensen and Jared sit down in chairs in the corner of the room and flash me good luck smiles.

I shake my head and pay attention to what Tommy is doing. For about 45 minutes he runs tests and sees what I can and can't do with my left leg. He plainly said that it was pretty bad, but they shouldn't have to amputate. For the next two hours, Tommy explained to me what my brace was going to do, how it worked and how it would help me. The brace was fitted around my foot, and then ran four metal rods up my leg, two on the side, one in the front, one in the back with a complex thing at my kneecap to let my knee move. I had to tape my foot for comfort and to make sure the brace didn't fall off. Then, Tommy wanted to do a test run. Jensen and Jared lead me out to the hallway, and Jensen stood behind me, Jared in front of me, both of them making sure I didn't fall.

"Let's try to make it to the end of the hallway, alright?" Jared smiles.

I nod. I was going to do this. I would walk normally again.

I took my first three steps and almost fell over. Both Jensen and Jared supported me.

"Hey kiddo, you're doing great! How does it feel?" Jensen asks excitedly.

"I'm getting used to it." I grin.

"You're absolutely fantastic." Jared laughs.

It takes me five minutes to get to the end of the hallway, but I did it.

Jared and Jensen both hugged the living hell out of me when we got to the end.

"Y'know Carter, things are starting to look up."

"Yeah, they sure are. Now tell me, how far away is Taylor and Tobias' room?" I ask, wanting to run all the way there.

"It's up a flight of stairs and then down a hallway."

"You really shouldn't do that Carter, you'll be in a lot of pain. Let's schedule you some therapy sessions and then we'll go from there." Tommy suggests.

So we schedule therapy for Thursday of next week from 2 in the afternoon until 3 in the afternoon.

We said our goodbyes and as soon as Tommy shut his office door Jensen automatically suggested racing me to Taylor and Tobias' room. Jared automatically puts that idea down. He suggests the elevator instead. I reluctantly agree, and we trudge over to the elevator and Jared presses the 2 button for the second floor. The elevator doors slide open and we exit the elevator.

"Ready kiddo?" Jensen asks. Jared and Jensen take their positions in front of me and behind me. We slowly walk to Taylor and Tobias' room with Jared only having to catch me from stumbling over my own feet. We enter the room to Tobias with his head in his hands, and Taylor slowly shaking her head at us.

"Where the hell were you? We were looking for you EVERYWHERE!" Tobias yells.

"Well we had an appointment so this one could start to walk again." Jared snaps. "What's the matter?"

"Matt's lungs filled up with fluid and he's in surgery now. We've got a runner coming from the operation room every few minutes for updates." Tobias sighs.

"They say he's not in good condition." Taylor says sympathetically.

My brain couldn't process the information I was being told. Matt was possibly dying again.

"No, come on, we gotta go see him, we gotta go down there." I start to panic.

"No, I think that's enough for you today." Jared claps me on the shoulder.

The runner comes in the room with a depressed look on her face.

"His heart stopped. They're trying to revive him now. I'm so sorry." She says.

I go to step forwards, but Jared and Jensen grab my arms and pull me back with a great force. The runner leaves the room back for the operation room.

"NO!" I scream, trying to break through their wall.

"Carter, there's nothing we can do." Jensen tries to calm me down as I get angrier and angrier by the second. I start kicking and yelling as they hold me back.

"You can't do this!" I scream.

"It's not like you're going far." Jared scoffs as I wriggle out from their grip.

I don't even realize it but Tobias stands behind me, pinning my arms behind my back.

"Carter" he whispers in my ear. "It's okay, they're going to bring him back, you need to calm down. Can you do that for me? Can you do that for Matt? It's what he would want, right?"

"Yeah. It's what he would want." I sigh sitting down in a chair, running my hands through my hair.

And I thought it was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile guys. I've been really busy. **

Taylor's P.O.V

**(A/N: Betcha didn't see that one coming. I wanted to change things up a little bit. I hope you're chill with that.)**

When the nurse came into the room and told Tobias and I that they had to go operate on Matt, I will admit that I started to panic.

"Where the hell is Jensen and Jared?" Tobias said, standing up.

"No clue. Let's check Carter's room." I suggested. We stood up, and entered the hallway.

I wasn't sick or anything. I just had trouble breathing sometimes and my chest was tight.

Our room number was 307 and Carter's was 319, which was all the way at the other end of the hallway. Tobias and I set off there with at a light jog, and burst into the room to find no one there. I looked around Carter's room and saw a bunch of crumpled up paper, and some clothes. I bent down and took a piece of crumpled paper off the floor and smoothed it out.

Here's what it read in Carter's messy as hell crappy writing:

'_Therapist said to try this. So here it is. _

_8/14 2:47 am. _

_We were back in the arena, but this time, I died instead of them. Creepy as hell. Side note: there was spiders. I hate spiders. There was also a big snake. Taylor told me once that she hated snakes. Maybe this is some kind of EMS dream. Neat.' _I chuckle to myself. I hate snakes. I had no clue she was seeing a therapist. I would bet a large amount of money that Jared and Jensen were making her go, and she did everything in her power to try not to go. I throw the paper back down on the floor.

"Nothing." I say to Tobias.

"Where are they, dammit?" Tobias yells.

I pull him into a hug and kiss the top of his head gently.

"Matt is going to be okay, he's got the best care of all the districts." I say to Tobias.

Our city was called District 2. There were 11 other cities circling the Capitol that were similar to ours. When the faction system was proposed to the districts, we were the only ones to pick it up. There used to be 13 districts, but District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol about 50 years ago when there was a rebellion against the Capitol. I will admit that I thought that the way the Capitol controlled us was outrageous and it needed to be stopped. But if one thing failed the entire thing would. The districts provided the Capitol with raw materials, and in return, had safety and produced goods. Our District was known for our masonry. There was a group of men and women from each faction that would go out every day to the stone quarries "beyond the fence" and work in the quarries all day. It was a group of about 1500 people and sometimes I'd watch them come home. They'd have all their tools and stuff and they'd be filthy, just covered in mud and dirt and dust and sweat and grime.

I'm off topic.

We eventually did find Carter and Jensen and Jared, and when we broke the news, Jared and Jensen had to use all their strength to keep Carter from running out the door. She actually managed to break out of their grip until Tobias caught her. He whispered something in her ear and she shook her head, and he started whispering something again.

I feel so bad for her. I didn't lose Tobias the way she lost Matt. I knew it didn't look good for him, but this really put the icing on the cake. I knew that we were all on some pretty strong meds, but I had to assume that hers were just as strong as mine were, if not stronger. I had noticed it had made her angrier, more aggressive, it made her hallucinate just like it had made me, but on a much stronger scale.

Tobias hugged her and told her everything would be alright with Matt. He smiled down on her as she stood there in utter disbelief.

"Can I at least sit in the hallway?" she asked after a moment.

"Go ahead, kiddo." Jared gave consent. She opened the door of the hospital room, and left, sliding down the wall.

"Is it PTSD?" I ask Jensen.

"It's what they say. She can't trust anyone, she's angry and hostile, she has nightmares almost every night. I mean, they've got her on some pretty strong stuff but nothing really seems to help. Now thinking that we've got a start on the leg looking better, for a solid two minutes I thought everything was chill until we came up here. I've almost completely given up hope." Jensen sighs.

"Shut up." I snap.

"What?" Jensen raises an eyebrow.

"I said shut up. We're going to get out of this." I respond.

"She's right, you know." Tobias pipes in with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to go talk to Carter." I announce.

I open the door and leave the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

Carter has her legs brought up to her chest, and her eyes are closed.

"Start with what you know is real. Start with the simple things." Carter mutters to herself.

"My name is Carter Winchester, I am eighteen years old. My home is District 2. I am an Erudite. I was reaped for The Hunger Games. I found my best friends. I managed to escape in decent condition. The rest didn't. Matt isn't waking up. Matt's dying. I wish he was dead. I wish they were dead. I wish I was dead. I wish we never got out of that Arena and other people won." Carter stretches her legs out and leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes.

"Hey." I smile.

Carter squeezes her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath in. I get what she's trying to do. She thinks I'm a hallucination.

"It's okay, I'm real." I wrap my arm around Carter's shoulder as I sit down.

Carter exhales in relief.

"Oh good, I thought that you weren't real. Can we take this talk to my room, I don't feel like sitting in this hallway anymore, for two reasons. One, I have to go take meds, and two, the wall just lit on fire."

"No it didn't." I protest.

"Exactly." Carter uses the support of the wall to stand up.

"Some hell of a robot contraption they've got on your leg, huh?" I chuckle.

"Yeah, it's quite interesting." She replies as we walk to her room. When we get there, she puts away all the garbage, and sits down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Alright, let's talk." I say as Carter starts taking different pills from different bottles on her dresser.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks, swallowing the pills.

"What were you saying in the hallway?"

"My doctors say that to help with all this, I have to go through my list of what is real and what isn't. I start with the simple things, then work my way up to the complex things. It calms me down." Carter admits.

"Oh." I shrug. She closes her eyes tight again.

"What's wrong?" Concern laces my voice.

"Just seeing things." She ever so casually admits.

"What do you see?" I want to know.

"My brother just came in the room. God, it makes me realize how much I miss little Sammy."

"You'll get to see him soon enough." I say.

"Yeah."

"Someday it's going to be better." I try to cheer her up.

"Someday, it will, I hope."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry I've been lazy and the past few updates I haven't had the best author's notes. **

**So how have you all been? **

**Good I hope. **

**OK SO I SAW MOCKINGJAY AND IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS MY EYES HAVE EVER COME ACROSS. IT WAS REALLY GREAT EVERYONE GO SEE IT. **

**DO IT. **

**I DARE YOU. **

**You'll do it anyway because if you're even reading this you've probably read The Hunger Games trilogy at least once. **

**Nerd. Just kidding, I love you. **

**Ok guys thanks for reading and GO READ THE PREQUEL TO THIS, THE KILLER ANGELS, THEN READ THIS AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW THIS PLEASE! **

**I hope you all had a fantastic day and I'll see you all soon.**

Carter's P.O.V

I flip on the TV using the remote and spit out the first words that come to my mind.

"In grade school, in music class, do you remember that song that we had to learn, it was called The Hanging Tree? (**A/N: I don't own this.**)" I ask Taylor with a confused look on my face.

Taylor laughs. "Yeah, why?"

"My father taught me that when I was 6." I mutter, remembering my dad.

My dad is one of the nicest people I've ever encountered. He has bright green eyes that shine like emeralds, chestnut brown hair that came up to a spike in the front, almost. He was tall, about 6'3, and he was strong too. He used to tell me that he could beat all the other boys in wrestling when he was in school except my uncle, Patrick. He was always teaching us kids things, especially me, if it was how to check the oil in a car or a song from his childhood. He was patient, and taught us well. That's probably why he was a teacher at school. He taught the older kids math. He was good at it too.

"Did he?" Taylor asks with a smile. I snap back into reality.

"Wha- yeah, yeah. My mother hated that I knew it at such a young age, but I never really got the lyrics until I was about 12." I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "I never hear much about your family, what's up with them?"

"Well it's just me, my mom Kate, my dad John and my brother Nathan, but we call him Newt. He's 16." Taylor smiles. I smile.

"Tell me about your brother." I insist.

"His Choosing Ceremony was this year, and he chose Dauntless. He came in third place in initiation, and now he helps train tributes, and is training to be a Dauntless leader."

"I don't know about that one." I say.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asks.

"The faction system may not be going on for much longer." I muster, pointing at the TV. "District 5 isn't too happy with what is going on here. The Capitol is going to have to do something, we don't want another rebellion, obliterating all the districts this time." I sigh.

"What?" Taylor puts her attention into the TV.

"From the day of our Choosing Ceremony, I knew that this would never work, I just knew it!" I raise my voice a little.

"Well I'd expect you to know, you're the smart one here." Taylor chuckles.

"Well I'd expect you to be a little saner, you're not on drugs as strong as the stuff they're giving me." I shrug and eye the medicine on my nightstand.

"Good point, Winchester." Taylor takes use of my last name.

"Got that right, Harrison." I reply using hers.

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE HANGING TREE**

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man, they say he murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. _

I sing the song that I have known all my life in my head.

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree_

_Where a dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree. _

Sometimes it felt as if Matt was telling me to flee, to forget about him. He was almost as good as dead anyway. No, what am I saying, I can't give up on him like that. My heart starts to race and I panic for a few seconds.

"_My name is Carter Winchester. I am 18 years old. I am from District 2. I am an Erudite. I was in the Hunger Games. I survived. I watched my best friend die. He's not really dead. He's just in a coma, not waking up. I wish I was dead. I wish he was dead…" _I hiss under my breath, trying to calm down.

"Hey, you okay?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah." I say, taking a sip of water that was on the table to soothe my dry throat. "Just a little panicky." I admit.

"Okay, just making sure. You know me, always looking out for you, Carter."

I laugh.

"You're funny, you know that?" I smirk.

"No, I don't get that too often, thanks." Taylor smiles.

"You're welcome." I grin. "What's the date today?" I ask.

"November 23rd." Taylor replies. My eyes widen .

It's Dean's birthday, and tomorrow, it's Matt's.

"Today's my brother's birthday. Tomorrow's Matt's." I muster.

"How old is your brother, then?" Taylor smiles.

"Dean is 13 today. I wish I could be with him. Wait, do you know where I could get my hands on a phone?" I ask.

"No. I only got to talk to my family twice."

"Me too." I sigh. "Wait, I think Jensen has a cell phone." I rummage through Jensen's coat pocket and find the cell phone. I smile.

"After I call my house, do you want to call yours?" I chuckle.

"Yeah. I'd love that." Taylor laughs.

I dial the phone number that I memorized when I was three. I place the phone to my ear. It rings four times before it picks up.

"Hello?" My mother's voice makes me smile.

"Hi mom." I say.

"Carter, oh, my sweet girl, how are you?" My mom asks, almost breaking into tears.

"I'm good mom, look, I don't have much time, and I need to talk to Dean." I chuckle.

"Oh, he and Sammy have been wanting to talk to you for a long time."

"I can't talk to Sam, but tell him I miss him and love him. Just put Dean on the phone."

"He'll be overjoyed. I'll get him now. I love you, Carter."

"Love you too, Mom." I laugh. I hear her yell out for Dean and thumping off the stairs.

"Phone is for you." She says.

"Ugh, who is it now?" Dean sighs.

"You'll see."

"Hello?" Dean says into the phone.

"Happy birthday, buddy." I say into the phone, grinning from ear to ear.

Dean starts to cry.

"It's really you, it's you." He sobs.

"Hey kiddo, don't cry." I say, laughing a little.

"I miss you so much." Dean continues crying.

"I know, I miss you too, Dean."

"Are you okay?" Dean spits out the question.

"Kinda. How does it feel to finally be a teenager?" I joke with him.

"It's nice. I wish you were here with us." Dean sniffles.

"Soon enough, we'll see what happens with Matt." I close my eyes and exhale deeply.

"Dean who are ya talkin' to?" I hear Sam's innocent voice from the other room.

"It's Carter, Sams." Dean chuckles a little.

"OOH OOH CAN I TALK?" Sam yells.

"Fine, make it quick."

"Hi Carter! It's Sam, if you couldn't tell. You'll never guess what, I've grown an entire inch since I last saw you. And I got a 100 on that geography test you helped my study for right before you left. Mom and Dad used to be sad while you were gone, but now they're happier. Gabe moved out of the house. He was sad that you left, and that's why he moved. He said that he needed to be more independent, whatever that means. Tell Matt I say hi. Dean wants the phone back." Sam talks at a hundred miles an hour. I'm shocked that Gabriel moved out of the house.

"Sam, you don't know how great it is to hear your voice." I tell him.

"I love you Carter. Dean wants the phone back now."

"Love you too, Sams." I blush.

"Carter, it's Dean again."

"Dean, I gotta go. Taylor's waiting for the phone. Happy birthday, bud. I miss you and I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too Carter. Thanks for calling. Oh, and I hope Matt gets better. "

"Me too, Dean. Me too. Oh, and tell Dad I say hi."

"Will do."

Dean and I hang up at the same time.

I toss the phone to Taylor.

"My brothers are hilarious." I laugh.

"Was he crying when he got on the phone with you?" Taylor asks.

I nod.

I would be crying too.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm going to see Mockingjay for the third time yay. **

**How is everyone? **

**Good I hope. **

**Ok don't forget to follow/favorite and review thanks ****J**

**Have a great day guys, see ya all soon. **

Matt's P.O.V

Tomorrow is my birthday.

I'm not going to be awake to celebrate my 19th birthday. This would mark the beginning of my last year of being a teenager. I sigh and run my hands through my hair.

In other news, I heard some interesting things about politics. Next year, all the districts will have to participate in the Games. A male and female from the age 12 to 18 will be selected to represent the district in the Games. That means that there would only be 24 tributes from now on. Jeanine has moved out of Erudite and got herself a seat in the Capitol Senate. She was working her way up the chain. District 5 is pissed about the extermination of the Divergents and the founding of the games. The faction system is failing and might be stopped. If I was going to make a prediction about anything, I'd say that there would be a rebellion within 7 years, and we'd all be dead in 10. Jeanine Matthews is going to rise to extreme power and then would be stopped.

We lived in a place once called North America. The remaining Districts were formed into our nation called Panem, with the shining Capitol right in the freakin' middle. If I ever woke up, I would join the rebellion within a heartbeat.

Ever since our Choosing Ceremony, Carter and I both knew deep in our hearts that the faction system would never work, there was no way that only 1 out of 12 districts could maintain this. In a way, the Games saved us. The Games were our savoir from District 2.

I wander around the hospital for a while until nightfall. That's when I sit in a chair all night and think about everything imaginable. At midnight, I stand up and smile.

"Happy birthday, me." I mutter to myself. I'm 19 now. I smile even more then frown realizing that my Dad wouldn't be here.

Around 9 that morning, Carter comes in.

"Well bud, you're 19 now. Happy birthday." She places a light kiss on my forehead. She smiles and sits down in a chair next to me.

"At least you made it to 19. They're coming in at noon to pull the plug." Carter shakes her head as a tear pours out of her right eye.

They were going to pull the plug. They were going to kill me. I'm going to die.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to die.

They have no hope left in me. The last person who I thought would give up on me gave up.

"Please wake up. Prove them all wrong." Carter begs. "I can't do this without you."

Oh Carter Rose, if only you knew how hard I'm trying to come back and be with you. Don't blame it on me, Carter. Don't blame it on me. It's not my fault.

Later, Taylor and Tobias come in.

"I'm gonna miss him, you know." Tobias says after moments of silence.

"Me too." Taylor agrees and puts her hand on Carter's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Better than I thought, actually. Maybe this is best for him." Carter suggests.

"Well next year's Games won't be the same without him. What if we ever had to go back in?" Tobias asks, pondering upon the question that he asked us.

"It would be an actual hell if we did, now with the new rules." I say.

"I heard that every five years they're going to put a special twist on the Games, changing the rules and such." Tobias musters.

I couldn't abandon them now. I look at my half dead body and let out a cry of distress.

"See me. Please see me. I'm right here." I sob, falling to my knees. "Please." I run my hands through my hair, sobbing.

Carter looks at my sleeping body and brushes her hand over the top of my head and slowly and gently brushes her fingers through my hair.

My eyes shoot open and I gasp for air, staring up at a bright white ceiling. My vision is blurred, and I see Carter standing over me. I know it's her but I can't make out all of her features.

"Matt? Holy shit. Get a nurse!" Carter yells at Tobias and Taylor.

"Carter?" I muster.

"Yeah, hey, it's me, you're okay." She stutters on her words.

Nurses come in and unhook me from several machines and do several tests on me to make sure I'm okay, and I am.

"Hi." I muster to all three of them.

"You know, they were going to pull the plug." Tobias tells me. Like I didn't already know.

"Wow."

"These was nothing we could do, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Carter has sadness in her eyes.

"No." I croak, shifting myself so I'm sitting upright. "It's okay. I'm here now."

Jensen and Jared suddenly bust into the room.

"Well there's the miracle man of the hour." Jensen smiles, coming over to me. He hugs me, and so does Jared.

"Happy birthday." Carter says quietly.

"Thanks, it's really nothing." I reply, grinning. My skin is pale and my eyes have bags underneath them.

"Well this is great. This is all truly great." Jared claps his hands together, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, man." Tobias chuckles. "Now we can go home soon, right?"

"Right."

"I just wanna go home." Carter says, sitting down in a chair.

"Me too. I miss my family." Jensen sighs.

I forgot that he had a family too. A wife and a daughter.

"I just want to forget everything that happened here and get on with my life." Carter closes her eyes for a second or too, imagining the rest of her life playing out after the Games.

"I don't want to forget." I mumble.

We spent another three weeks in the hospital, then we finally got to go home. I went home to my dad, and we hugged and cried and smiled. It was good to have him back. Carter didn't come home to the best situation. Two weeks before, they found her brother, Gabriel, dead in his home with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels and an empty bottle of sleeping pills. They had the funeral, but Carter didn't know until now. When she "walked" (more like slowly hobbled) through the door, her mother, her father, Sam and Dean were all waiting there. Sam and Dean clung to her side like glue. Sam cried for a minute, and Carter just hugged him, telling him that she was home and safe now. Her dad was grinning from ear to ear, happy that his daughter was home. Her mother cried though. Then they told her. She couldn't believe that he was dead at such a young age.

"He just lost it." Her mother explained. Gabe was only a year younger than her, and it made no sense. They were close, and she had never noticed him ever extremely sad.

Taylor returned home to her mom, dad, and brother, Newt. They were overjoyed to see her. And poor old Tobias just went to his new victor's house. His father was the abusive one, so he just went right home to his apartment.

Five years later, there were ten victors. The year after us, they made another exception and let three live. These people were only a year younger than us. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark from District 12 and Finnick Odair from District 4. We had met them and became close friends with them. Peeta was kind of like me and Tobias, and on the other hand, Katniss, Finnick and Carter were very close in personality types. Then after them, it was Johanna Mason from 7, Brutus Potter from 1. At the time of their victories, Katniss, Peeta and Finnick were all 18, Johanna was 17, Brutus was 15, Will was 17 and Cato was 16.

I had seen something on the TV once that was ranking all the victors in an order from best to worst.

Here's how it went.

1. Carter Winchester

2. Katniss Everdeen

3. Finnick Odair

4. Matthew Oswald

5. Taylor Harrison

6. Johanna Mason

7. Tobias Eaton

8. Peeta Mellark

9. Brutus Potter

Brutus had only won because he hid the entire time.

Carter and I were still going strong and so were Taylor and Tobias. We were now 23 and Carter still has arena nightmares sometimes. She still had to use that damn brace.

Everything was starting to look normal again, then we watched the reaping for the 5th Games to find out what the twist was.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys. This story is going to be like the plot of The Hunger Games trilogy but with Divergent , The Hunger Games characters and some of my own characters. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Don't forget to favorite/follow/review it would mean a lot to me if you did. I hope you've all had/have a great day. **

**_Setting: 5 years after Carter's victory in the Games, Jeanine has risen to the President of Panem, and is about to announce the twist on the 5_****_th_****_ annual Hunger Games. _**

Carter's P.O.V.

"As you all may know" Jeanine's voice on the television blares "the 5TH annual Hunger Games is this year, and this year's games will have a special twist on them."

Matt and I were sitting on the couch watching the reveal. Matt had his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I had my eyes squeezed shut, trying not to think about anything at all. I took deep breaths, calming myself down.

"Hey, it's all gonna be okay." Matt says softly in my ear, the hairs on the back of my neck prickling up. His accent makes me blush.

"Yeah. Yeah." I mutter. Matt places a light kiss on the crown of my head. I open my eyes just for him and tilt my head upward and slowly placing my lips on his. I kiss him slowly and gently, just like we both like and I can feel his lips curl upward into a smile. We simultaneously pull away slowly, and I stare at the screen for a second and hear Jeanine speak.

"To show that even the victors can be defeated, all victors will be reaped in along with the regular tributes."

My heart stops.

"No." I croak, barely making a sound.

"Hey, shh, I got you, it's okay." Matt coaxes me.

"We're going to die, we're actually gonna die this time." I cry into his shoulder.

"No, don't say that, maybe we won't get reaped, there's Taylor and Tobias too, don't forget that." Matt tries to calm me down.

"Well we can't let them die either!" I yell.

Matt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for yelling." I apologize, feeling bad.

"It's fine, I understand." Matt smiles a little. "Come here." He mutters, opening his arms to me.

I hug him, and he wraps his big arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and he gently places his lips to the top of my head and I feel his nose on my head.

"I love you." I tell him. I mean it.

"I love you too." He replies. He breaks the hug. "I was going to wait a few weeks to do this. Be right back." He jumps off the couch and leaps upstairs.

Our Victor's Village house was luscious. It had five floors (counting the basement and attic) beautiful bannisters, all the latest technology and we got a shitload of money. Also a plus, Taylor and Tobias lived next door.

I hear thuds coming from the second floor, where our room was, and a few muttered swear words.

"You ok?" I call out.

"Yep!" Matt yells back followed by a grunt and another thud.

I smile at the ground and shake my head. I take notice of my leg brace. It still hasn't gotten better. I was used to a life with that disability and I had no shame in it. Another five minutes pass, and Matt elegantly walks down the stairs in a black suit and bowtie. His hair was gelled neatly and he was grinning.

"What is this now?" I ask. "You're in a suit, and I'm in jeans and a sweater." I look down at my grey sweater that I was wearing and almost felt embarrassed by it.

"No, no, just let me talk, ok?" Matt smiles.

I just nod my head.

"Look, Carter. I have loved you for such a long time. We've had our ups and downs, our good and bad moments. We almost died together. You never gave up on me, even when the doctors said that I wouldn't wake up. I am here right now because of you. We support each other. You are my other half."

I start to tear up. I think I know where he's going with this.

"This is the only heat of the moment, rush of blood to the head decision that I won't regret. So, I have a very special question for you." We both grin as he gets down on one knee.

"Carter Rose Winchester" Matt pulls out a tiny red velvet box from his pocket. "Will you do me the honor and marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle. I can't help but gasp and say yes.

"Yes." I smile saying it over and over.

Matt slips the ring on my left hand ring finger. I kiss him, pulling him into the kiss by that silly bow tie. If we both lived long enough, I'm betting money that he would wear it to the wedding.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings three times. Whoever was at the door was urgent.

Matt and I confusedly go to the door. Matt opens it and Tobias stands anxiously at the doorstep. He scrunches his eyebrows together and cocks his head to the side.

"Well, Matthew, you look handsome, I just realized my man crush on you. I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Tobias has a generally confused face on. He glances down at the ring on my hand.

"Congratulations." He smirks. "And we're going to die again."

"Yeah, we know. Just come in, asshat." I say, ushering him in.

"You know" Tobias is strategizing already. "Two of us are going back in. The other two should just volunteer for the other tributes because if we're going to go out, we should go out together. Taylor is really upset." Tobias sighs.

"I like that." I mutter. "What do you think?" I ask Matt.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do that then." He murmurs under his breath. I take his hand in mine.

"It's been decided then." I clap my hands together.

I'm going back into my nightmares that I just woke up from. We're going back into the Games.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**I hope you all had a fantastic holiday. I got so much fandom stuff. **

**CAUTION: THE WALKING DEAD SPOILER AHEAD. **

**AND I WATCHED THE EPISODE OF TWD WHERE LORI DIES AND I WAS SO UPSET. **

**Sorry if I spoiled it for you. I warned you. **

**I love TWD. I'm not watching DW tonight because I have basketball practice in the morning. Oh well. **

**I'll let you read. **

**Don't forget to read the prequel to this, The Killer Angels, follow, favorite and review this story and The Killer Angels. I hope you all had/have a great day and I'll see you all soon!**

Carter's P.O.V

A week came and went, soon it was time for the reaping. Over that week, I got many nervous 2 A.M phone calls from Taylor, even though we were neighbors. She always cried that she couldn't lose any of us and that she knew she couldn't win, leaving us behind. For once, I had to calm her down. I was surprisingly calm with everything that was going on.

Honestly, I thought I would have so many panic attacks. I think it's just the fact that I don't even care anymore. I was absorbing every last calm minute with Matt that I could because no matter what happened, after the Games, I would be dead and he was alive, he would be dead, and I was alive, or we would both be dead. Either way, we would never see each other again. I kept telling him that I would miss him so much, and he would just hug me, and not say anything. In his mind, he was probably thinking that we would both make it out.

You and I both know that isn't possible.

The day of the reaping, I had gotten dressed up in the same exact outfit as our first reaping. I wanted to make a stand. Matt dressed in a light blue shirt with tan pants. He had his red bowtie on crookedly. His hair was ruffled, but it looked nice that way.

"How do I look?" He says quietly.

I take his hand and tug him closer to me. I fix his tie and kiss him.

"You look stunning." He mumbles.

"Thank you." I blush.

Since the announcement about this year's games, more districts ponder upon rebellion. I kept silently urging the districts to rebel before the games, but nothing worked.

"Are you ready, dear?" Matt asks me in a quiet voice.

I nod my head. He pulls me into a hug.

"I love you no matter what happens, I just want you to know that, alright?" he tells me.

"I love you too."

"That's why we're getting married, isn't it?" Matt smiles his signature smile.

All I can do is smile.

When we arrive at the Justice Building, we spot Taylor and Tobias standing in the middle of the crowd standing next to my brothers. Sam was 16 and already 6'4 he shot up like nothing. Dean was 18 and he was still the same kid I remembered who sobbed the night before the reaping. When we get next to him, Dean hugs me.

"Shut up." I say, even though he said nothing. I feel him chuckle, and then Sam hugs me.

"You're too tall." I mutter.

"I know, I know."

Taylor and Tobias grin at us and hugs are distributed. Matt shakes hands with my brothers and I notice Jensen and Jared sitting on the stage, they were to be our mentors again. I fiddle nervously with the ring on my left hand.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I ask Dean.

"In the back somewhere." Dean replies.

In the front of the crowd I see a woman with dark brown hair, holding the hand of a little girl with curly blonde hair and eyes identical to Jensen's. Something clicks in my head and I realize that his wife Sarah and daughter JJ are standing in the front.

The same lady who was our escort, Ruby taps on the microphone. My hands start to shake.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the reaping for the 5th annual Hunger Games! As you know, from each district, if that District had victors, a male and female victor would be reaped back into the Games along with the regular tributes. As you know, District 2 has four victors, Taylor Harrison, Tobias Eaton, Matthew Oswald and Carter Winchester. Two of them will be reaped back into the Games." Ruby speaks.

All of them will be reaped back into the Games. I know this for a fact.

"Well, without further ado, let's get this show on the road. Let's start with the female victors."

I see both Jensen and Jared take a deep breath in. There are only two papers in the bowl. Ruby swirls her hand around and picks a slip of paper out of it.

"Taylor Harrison."

Taylor exhales and walks onto the stage, getting looks of sympathy as she does.

"And now, for the male victors." Ruby does the same thing again.

"Matthew Oswald."

I have nothing to be worried about, I am going in with him. He kisses me quickly, then makes his way out of the crowd, also getting sympathetic looks as he walks on stage.

"It'll be okay." Dean whispers in my ear.

I know it will be.

"Now for the male tributes." Ruby picks another name.

"Adam Kent."

Tobias shuffles out to the clearing where no one was standing.

"I volunteer!" He yells. He runs on stage as there is a collective gasp from the audience.

"Well look at that!" Ruby exclaims. "District 2's first volunteer!"

Jared shakes his head.

"Finally, for the ladies." Ruby picks one final name. It doesn't matter who she picks, it's going to be me.

A sudden wave of panic flows through my body. My hands shake, my entire body trembles, bad thoughts flow through my mind like a river. Matt and I make eye contact. My eyes widen and I shake my head.

"Calm down." He mouths. "It's going to be okay. I promise you that."

My head still shakes.

"Please Carter." He mouths again. " For me. For us. Can you do that?"

I swallow my fear. I nod my head.

"Gwen Baker."

This is it.

"The girl starts to make her way on stage."

"Any volunteers? Last chance."

I run out to the path that separates the different sections of people.

"Me!" I yell. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

More gasps from the crowd.

"No!" Jensen screams.

I hear Dean yell out my name. I ignore him.

I walk up the steps to the stage. I stand next to Matt.

"Ladies and gentlemen, District 2's tributes for the 5th annual Hunger Games. Matthew Oswald, Taylor Harrison, Tobias Eaton and Carter Winchester."


End file.
